


I Wanna See our Bodies Burning (Like The Old Big Sun)

by pajamaqueen



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamaqueen/pseuds/pajamaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is alone, but he never wants to be lonely. (An introduction to Felix Ferne. University Au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna See our Bodies Burning (Like The Old Big Sun)

**Author's Note:**

> An introduction to Felix. This was fun to write, I may do some more. Once I come up with an au, I get kind of obsessed, so I might do one of these for the other boys too, but thanks for checking this one out!
> 
> Mostly about Felix, but also about Sam too, and their relationship.  
> No swears or triggers of any sort that I know of, so should be ok! ~

He’s alone for most of the time.  
He stays in his dorm room, the kettle almost constantly whistling, another cup of coffee, another packet of instant noodles, another potion. The spell books he constantly writes, constantly researches, constantly improves begin to accumulate on the old wooden floors stained with spilled drinks and frogs blood. The star charts that coat the walls are covered in frantic scrawls, surrounded by post-it notes, a new sharpie pen needed each week. His room is permanently winter, the hot Australian weather not affecting the climate spells he's casts around himself, the cold chill that makes whoever walk past his door shiver. He casts a cloud over himself, a rain cloud that stays over his head, forever North northern hemisphere November. He likes the cold. It helps him think.

 It helps soothe the growing heat inside him that almost burns, almost blisters his skin. The heat that despite the eternal winter he surrounds himself in still makes him grind up ice cubes with his teeth to feel a shot of frost, the heat that makes the shower run cold, even when he turns the dial all the way up and his back begins to blister.

 The fire comes naturally to him now. The once uncontrollable power that terrified him is now his most loyal companion. The floating balls of fire he can create at his fingertips light his room like fairy lights, tiny glimmers illuminating a messy teenage boy’s room making it look more like a grotto.

 He misses his classes a lot.

 He doesn't get a lot of sleep

 His love for the loud music he used to surround himself with in his early teenage years never really left, the heavy guitars and screams of lyrics that made his mother sigh but made him feel alive and made him feel like he wasn't alone would always mean the world to him. More recently, he tries to surround himself with calming music, music with pictures of misty forests and rivers as album covers but sometimes it just isn't enough, and he has to go back to his roots. Those old CD’s have become a lot less dusty lately.

 He likes rainy days the best. That's the only time when the natural warmth is bearable, sitting on his window sill, lighting cigarettes with the tips of his fingers.

 He’s alone for most of the time.

 He likes driving out to the mountains and feeling the bitter winds run through him.

 He doesn't like to be lonely.

 

 Maybe that’s why when he’s drunk and pushed up against another boy, this time it feels different and it feels right and it feels balanced and for the first time in his life he’s kissing someone and he’s not afraid of burning them because this boys lips are as cold as his are hot.

 Maybe that’s why he keeps going back to that same spot in the library where he next saw him, the boy with the skateboards and blissful naïveté who hits him like a hurricane but cools him like a crisp winter breeze, unsure of whether it was just him who remembers.

 Maybe that's why when they become best friends he lets him come with him to the mountains and they hold hands and shout into the cold together, which he loves him for because he knows the other boy is always so so cold and craves the warmth like an addict.

 Maybe that’s why the next weekend, he lets him drive him down to the beach and doesn't complain even though the sun makes him think he might burn up and explode any minute.

 Maybe that’s why he lets him into his tiny dorm room, lets him into his secrets and his soul, let’s him sleep even though he’s missing the stars and the other boy lets him sleep even though he’s missing the sun.

 Maybe that’s why when of course the other boy remembered that night, but never thought it was the right time to mention it, he kisses him. He kisses him and its sunset and the moon and the sun are finally hanging in the same sky.

 He’s alone for the most of the time, but day turns to night and back again with each sunset and sunrise.

 Maybe that’s why he doesn't feel quite as lonely.


End file.
